Geological exploration, mining and the recovery of natural resources require an ability to locate and define as best as possible reservoirs of natural resources, such as oil and natural gas. Currently available methods for identifying and estimating the quantity of oil and natural gas in a given location have limitations. Further, traditional methods of extracting oil and natural gas can be inefficient, thereby causing significant portions of oil and natural gas to remain unrecovered.